User talk:Knightsword21
Greetings, Commander! Pictures Can someone either put unit portrait on the wiki or point me where to get them? Knightsword21 (talk) 23:53, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Current Plans Work on New units in Red Dragon Starting with US Added Vehicle Mounts to Infantry pages Knightsword21 (talk) 02:41, November 3, 2014 (UTC) On editing Hi there, Thanks for your edits, do read Wargame Wiki:Article layout for more information on how to create and format pages. P.S. on colors: None = default Red = red Orange = orange Green = lime Blue = cyan DrakFira (talk) 06:34, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Vehicle Mounts for Infantry If you just use "Available transports" for the main heading and separate out the transports between the different games with a sub-heading, that would be fine. Something like the rifleman page except with an additional sub-heading so that visitors will know which game has which transports. DrakFira (talk) 04:44, November 3, 2014 (UTC) usage of color When inputting blue into the unitboxes or weaponbox, the correct term to use is "cyan", for green, the correct term to use is "lime" For example, from the F-117 Nighthawk page, if you use the editor you will notice that the color input for the various boxes is cyan and not blue. DrakFira (talk) 01:08, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Picture Question The weapon pictures I simply crop out of the armory pictures of the units, if you mean the unit portraits most of them were revealed by Eugen, there is a way to get them out of the game without doing a poor resolution crop out of the armory but I am not sure how to, so most of them are actually from Eugen themselves. DrakFira (talk) 13:39, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Picture Question Could you give me the specific page that needs to be deleted? DrakFira (talk) 03:48, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Admin Promotion Hey there, this is your admin PrivateJFX141. I would like to thank your awesome dedication to this wiki! Because of this, I have given you administrator privileges. I hope you keep up the great work! - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 19:43, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man for offering to help me work on the chinese section of Red Dragon! I appreciate it! Scrubbynerd (talk) 04:45, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello Knightsword21 just sending this message to say hello to one of the master editors of this page and get the A comrade's welcome badge. Thank you very much. Tonym91 (talk) 18:24, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification HivMnd (talk) 12:08, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Turn radius? Are there any reason why the turn radius is not part of the unitbox? HivMnd (talk) 09:17, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :Did you add the turn radius in the UnitBox using this code? |- }| style="border: 1px solid ; width:37.5%;" Turn radius style="border: 1px solid ; width:62.5%;" } }} |- - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 14:05, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :I already added the code in the unitbox. You are supposed to add it between the variable blocks separated by a |-. In this case, I added the turn radius code between the TOT and stabilizer blocks: ... } s }} |- }| style="border: 1px solid ; width:37.5%;" Turn radius style="border: 1px solid ; width:62.5%;" } }} |- }| style="border: 1px solid ; width:37.5%;" Stabilizer ... - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 15:17, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Might I suggest adding an "atribute" row to the weaponbox for HEAT, STAT etc. it feels clunky when I just shove them into caliber. HivMnd (talk) 19:56, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Picture quality? I figured out how to extract the unit icons, but the quality appears to low compared to other infantry pictures. So how do you get the good ones? HivMnd (talk) 20:38, March 26, 2016 (UTC) : I've looked at the facebook group, but there seems to be a lot of unit icons missing. : HivMnd (talk) 10:39, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Supress r/min? Sorry to keep pestering you, but is there a way to suppress the r/m that is automaticly added in the rof cell? Some values come in reloading time. P.S. Did you have any thoughts on the atribute row I suggested? HivMnd (talk) 15:28, March 27, 2016 (UTC) : I figured out a solution to the atributes, using newline command. Ex. Formoza. Also I've started to list some units in multiple taps of the armory (again see Formoza), any thoughts? HivMnd (talk) 09:01, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Hidden weapon tags Hey I've just added SILN to the spetnaz's weapon informing people that it is silenced, if you have a better contration please let me know. Also I'm considering starting to a SMG tag to SMGs and a BR tag to battle riflles to inform about the hidden CQC bonus/penalty. Your thoughts? HivMnd (talk) 08:37, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Recon classes Hej knight, it appears that all non-SF recon infantry have the class "Recon Squad", but the SF have the class "Recon team". So should the Recon Team be renamed, it seems a bit tricky if they have changed class names between games? HivMnd (talk) 13:02, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Weapon box link My newest suggestion, is to replace the the "Weapons" in the first cell of the weaponbox with "Weapons( Traits )" so people can easily look up the traits. HivMnd (talk) 13:55, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello Knightsword 21. Thanks for reinserting my origial contribution plus the editing of Sandwolf. I had a temper tantrum and took it off but immedietely regretted it. I have another couple of battle groups to add, but I am not very good on the web or on site like this. Can you tell me how to hyper-link the bullet-pointed units?MarkMichaelCabaj (talk) 02:22, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi Knightsword 21. Thanks for the help so far and upgrading the two Korean groups. I also have a description for the ROK land units already on the map as it the campaign begins (2 infantry, 2 armored, plus a variety of companies). Can you put a ROK Unit - The "ROK Army (?)" - in the scenario description and battle groups involved and I can then have a first run at the description? CheersMarkMichaelCabaj (talk) 01:41, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Hi. Just read your stuff. Will cease with ALL CAPS on the units. I hope I did the ROK correctly. Please upgrade as you see fit. I will get on air force and navy sometime over the week. This weekend computer warrior gets back to reality with work. CheersMarkMichaelCabaj (talk) 03:09, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the upgrades. I enjoyed preparing the raw material. I am new to this site and process. Is there somewhere else on here that requires a similar burst of effort? BTW, any possibilities of new scenarios or upgrades to this platform? You may or may not be in the know. CheersMarkMichaelCabaj (talk) 16:27, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Hi Knightsword21. I have worked through the Bear Versus Dragon scenario and have completed the OOB for the Chinese/North Koreans and most of the Soviets. I have played with several formats, including the original description of both forces on the current webpage for the campaign, and sense that the optimal way to organize the description of the forces in order to inform someone playing the campaign include: Land Forces *Xingxing Attack Force *Korean Marine Corps *Long Wang Attack Force *Peoples' Army Reserve Air Forces *PLA 1st Fighter Division *8th Korean Air Division Naval Forces *1st Naval Attack Squadron *2nd Naval Attack Squadron *Korean Naval Attack Squadron I am not sure of the protocol for changing this, nor the mechanics, but thought it was best to connect with you given your active editng of the site. You willing and able to organize the Army Box on the Bear Versus Dragon page as per above and I will input the forces? I will then do a similar suggestion for the Soviets (harder to do as the AI runs it but I have most of it). Thanks in advance for assistance. MarkMichaelCabaj (talk) 16:30, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. I have begun inserting them. There will be one more Chinese formation to come, but I will share that with you once I finalize the Soviet OOB and you can do it all at once. CheersMarkMichaelCabaj (talk) 22:50, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi Knightsword, I did the work on the Soviets in Bear Versus Dragon, including a lot of research on orders of battles so I could spot and name battle-groups for all the independant formations. It was fun. Can you insert the following titles in the Bear Versus Dragon page (Soviet OOB) and I will plus them in? Land Forces *· Primorskiy Krai Fortified Region *· The 55th “Red Banner” Naval Infantry Division *· 123rd Guards Motorized Rifle Division *· 81st Guards Motorized Rifle Division *· 13th Air Assault Brigade Air Forces *· 23rd Air Defence Corps *· 26th Guards Mixed Aviation Regimen * * *Naval Forces ** The Far East Naval Flotilla *· Kamatchka Naval Flotilla *· Naval Attack Squadron * *Thanks in advance. MarkMichaelCabaj (talk) 06:32, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Thansk. MarkMichaelCabaj (talk) 15:03, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hello, I'm Flanqer, and I'm the Wiki Manager for the Wargame Wiki. I wanted to drop you a personal message since you're one of the active admins. I'm here to help you and your community, and to be a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you ever have any questions related to the wiki, whether it's about editing, styling, infoboxes, policy, etc, please contact me on my talk page. Your forum seems to be dead. Are you using something else for general communication amongst contributors? (Don't take the "manager" part of my title seriously. For a clearer explanation of my role, see the announcement on Community Central.) Flanqer (talk) 19:11, May 21, 2019 (UTC)